luckyfredfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
LF Reboot (Rightrudster89)
The setting takes place during the Early 2000's mainly because i do feel like this would be a unique setting for a cartoon because it really hasen't been done in a cartoon. also this is a very underrated time period that featured alot of cool features, Also the mainstream media was much calmer than today's liberal infested media, a reason as of why this time period is underrated is because due to the infamous September 11 2001 attacks to the World Trade Center and war on terrorism. But that stuff aside life was much more enjoyable. No social media, No smartphones, No Memes, No Internet Trends,People were less jerks and more social, Television was really good,Video Games were at its finest with the 6th Generation of Consoles, Mainstream music was better back than. Pop, Hip Hop, Rock were the three main genres of the time, People were more tended to go outside whether it would be playing outside, Skateboarding, or hangin out with friends at the mall. It seems this time setting might work out perfectly for this show. There will be references about the culture of this time period, Blockbuster, Playstation 2, MTV, Skateboarding , Even old cellphones of the time, Clothing. An Inspiration of this idea was Sources like show like F Is For Family" with it's 1970'S setting and "Regular Show" with its 1980's culture references. The Show would take place in a fictional Town in the U.S or Barcelona Spain. Kinda undecided yet... p.s Also No political Correctness! Music: The Music that the show would be mainly focused is rock music/Alternative/Punk/Metalconsidering that was a pretty popular genre of the time. Now Little music cessons would be little piano cessions or guitar cessions , violin cessions depending on the mood or tone of the cenario. But the Main Focus on this reboot is the utilization of Licensed Soundtrack of popular rock bands of the time. This idea was inspired by a handfull of sources of media, Such as Regular Show with 80's music, Old Dragon Ball Z english Dub movies such as " Cooler's Revenge", "Lord Slug" just name a few, Old Nfs, Tony hawk and Gran Turismo Soundtracks and pretty much a lot of old video games of the 6th Generation. The purpose of this idea is to feature a more to give the show some Edge and for the show can have some memorable moment's such as Fighting scenes, Montages or Endings. Unfortunatley most songs would have to go through some censorship. also Grunge music *Bands *Alien Ant Farm *Alkaline Trio *Static X *Deftones *Disturbed *Drowining Pool *Linkin Park *Trapt *Mastodon *Course of Nature *Three Days Grace *Papa Roach *Queens of the Stone age *Saliva *Finger Eleven *Feeder *Foo Fighters *KoRn *Slipknot *Rise Against *Unwritten Law *Hot Action Cop *Box Car Racer *Stone Temple Pilots *Midtown *Gorillaz *Bad Religon *Good Charlotte *Bullet For My Valentine *Breaking Point *Breaking Benjamin *System Of a Down *The Offspring *Sum 41 *American Hi Fi *Jimmy Eat World *Stone Sour *Celldweller *Stemm *Godsmack *Adema *The Exies *Damone *Trust Company *Yellowcard *Avenged Sevenfold *Hoobastank *Taproot *White Comic *Apocalyptica *Alice In Chains *Staind *Porcupine Tree *Reach 454 *Metallica *Pulse Ultra *Tool *Rancid *Green Day *Fall Out Boy *Mudvayne *I know its a lot of bands Theme: The show draws inspiration from a lot of sources of media. it would feel like a mixture of the following *Regular Show *My Life As A Teenge Robot *OK.KO Let's Be Heroes! *Dragon Ball Z *Stars Vs The Forces Of Evil *The Show would start out like most shows pretty light hearted in the beginning and the plot growing darker as series playout. The seires is an Action Comedy Adventure The First season being light hearted with good humor and jokes, while the further seasons would portray: Character Development, Advancing plot, and a handful of serious evil villains would appear. Main Characters *Fred Luckpuig: Your Average Teen who's 14 years old. Want's to become the most popular kid in school, Enjoys Video Games, Skateboarding, Rock Music, Food, Has a Handfull of friends, Just cool things in general. He doesn't like Bullies, Homework, Chores. Always prefer to take the easy way out of things. He's kind of silly and energetic *Braianna Robeaux/ Agent Brains: Fred's Next door neighboor she's at school she's just your average Unintersiting kid. But In reality She's a secret space agent who fights evil invaders who want to take over earth. She's Extremely Agile, A Black Belt in every martial art, A Marksmen in Fire Arms, Extremely intillegent than the average human with an IQ of 400, Expert in Flying Space ships. Yeah shes pretty cool. But in school she does not know how to act like a normal person, She's also Antisocial, Despite her intelligence she must pretend to be an average kid or it will give away her secret identity. Also Suffers from Depression and Anxiety cause of this. Her undercover profile states that she is a brtish exchange student. *Annahilator 9090909er/ Friday: A powerful robot from outerspace who can shapeshift into anything by the voice of its owner. Who was originally going to be Brains but unfortunatley a bird changed its trajectory into Fred's Bedroom( yes i changed it to bedroom) So Now he can only obey fred's voice. After naming himslef Friday he's a pretty goofy energetic robot but is ready for combat at command, He's a floating Arsenal Designed to defeat any threat to his owner's and earth. Side Characters *Super Commander: Leader of the Secret Space Agency and father of Agent Brains. He assigns brains missions *Nora: Popular Girl in School Fred's Love Interest *Wally K: School's Bully Fred's enemy *Persy(sir percival): The Hip Hop kid, Friend of fred *Thomas: Another friend of fred *Eddie: One of the cool kids in school, H's very loyal, Smart,Good at Baketball. Goodhearted kid He's cool to everyone, although fred is a bit jelous of him *Mort: The Nerd of the school, Also a Teachers pet, He is very manipulative don't be fooled by his appearnce the Kids got straight A'S across the schoolboard. He is also in charge of the school's newspaper so he is very noisy. He later in the series tries to expose Brains identity. This kid is the Melvin Sneedly of show. *Egghead: Brains Arch nemesis always trying to find ways to conquer earth an evil alien with an army of space creatures. *Principal Darling: School's Principal Hates fred *Mr.Luickpuig: Fred's Father Obsessed with Fitness, Always trying to sell terrible Protien shakes, Very energetic and always enthusiastic, He is a coach *Princess Iria: Princess from Another planet, Long time friends with brains, the only thing not pretty about her is her scent, but overall pretty *Mr.s Luckpuig: Fred's Mom Cast(Fictional) *Fred Luckpuig/ Super Commander: Rupert Degas *Brains/Mort: Elizabeth Sankey *Friday: Tom Kenny *Egghead: Richard Horvitz *Mr. Luckpuig: Patrick Wartburton *Persy: *Eddie: Chris Rock *Nora: Lacey Chabert *Principal Darling: Cindi Milo *Thomas: Roger Craig Smith *Princess Iria: Cameron Diaz *Wally K: Bill fagerbakke *Mr.s Luckpuig: Plot *The Plot is about fred a 14 year old boy when a robot crashed in his room, the robot originally belonged to his nextdoor neighboor, Braianna Robeaux who is a secret space agent the three become friends.and they combat evil invaders from space and survive school. *Fred in Earlier seasons is layed back and is just your average teen from the 2000's but is later more involved in Protetor's related stuff. He Matures later in the series both physically and mentally and is involved in Brains Missions. He than later uses friday as a powersuit to defeat powerful enemy's *Brains: May act dorky in earlier seasons and is picked on for being the school's degenerate. But she later than develops social skills and becomes more accepted in school and society, But the more she gets promoted the more intense her missions become, aswell asher past will get discoveredsuch as early childhood and the tragedy of her mother. *Friday: A silly but funny character at first but than later he gets stronger, The more about Fridays past is discovered Couples *Fred and nora will be a thing in the beginning of the series. But Fred and Brains will be a thing in the series but it will be a hard and long journey before that. *Fred and Brains Don't really get along in the beginning of the series. Brains is still upset about friday belonging to fred and fred's earliest character is a lttle bit of a jerk. But as the series progress they become great friends and evantually sharing feelings for each other.